Love and Freedom
by Marysia Lis
Summary: Kagome's life has been controled as of late. When she breaks away will she find love and freedom or be forced to return to her previous life? Rated M for later. Sess x Kag


Control: to exercise authoritative or dominating influence over; direct.

Freedom: The condition of being free of restraints.

Business: The occupation, work, or trade in which a person is engage.

Love: A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.

These four words are the four words that basically rule Kagome Higurashi's life. Kagome is a seventeen year old girl who lives with her mother and little brother. Her mother had just gotten a job at Hiroshima Industries, one of the two main organizations of their Japanese city. Because of her mothers business engagements Kagome is forced to date the president's son, Hojo. What she longs for is freedom and love. But with her mothers business life it doesn't seem possible. Alas though, fate has a plan for us all, even those who seem to have lost faith.

It was a beautiful, warm day in Tokyo. The sun was shining down on the city and everyone seemed in a light mood.

A teenage girl with raven black hair and chocolate eyes to get lost in walked down the 'business boulevard' with a small smile on her face and headphones over her head. She bobbed her head to the beat as she walked into a music shop.

"Hey Sango, anything new in today?" She asked the girl behind the desk, who had brown hair and eyes.

"Oh, hello Kagome, no nothing's new today. The newest thing we have you've listening to." Sango, the girl behind the desk, told Kagome, the girl who had walked in.

"Oh well, win some lose some. How's business today?" Kagome asked her friend, leaning on the desk.

"Slow, no ones come in today. But at least it's almost three, when I get off. Are you working today?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah, from four till one, I'm on closing tonight. I'm actually looking forward to work after this morning." Kagome sighed.

"Still going out with that Hojo?" Sango asked her.

"I wish my mom got a job somewhere else. I can't stand him anymore. He's so full of himself and he's always trying to kiss me. I hate it." Kagome sighed, flopping on the desk even more.

"Well, just think, soon enough you might be able to move someone by yourself and you can dump him." Sango tried.

"Yeah but that might be a while. Even though we're out of school I did have plans for collage but I might have to give them up to move out." Kagome told her friend.

"Well we could always split an apartment." Sango laughed.

"No, I know you like the one you're in. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Kagome replied.

The two girls chatted until three when the other shift worker came in and took over so Sango left.

"Want to get some ice cream before you go to work?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

They walked to a small ice cream shop and ordered two cones one rocky road, for Sango, and one vanilla, for Kagome. The two girls walked up the street until Sango turned off towards her apartment building and Kagome entered 'Candlelight', the fancy restaurant Kagome waitressed at.

"Hey Kagome, nice to see you back!" A waiter greeted Kagome.

Kagome proceeded to the back and sat down waiting for four to roll around. She didn't have to wait long and before she knew it she was waiting tables.

She walked over to a table with four business men talking about work.

"Welcome to Candlelight. My name is Kagome and I will be your server for the evening. Can I start you off with some drinks gentlemen?" Kagome announced, flashing the four men a smile.

The four men ordered their drinks and Kagome left to go get them. When she came out with their drinks her waitress friend gave her a frown and a nod at the newly inhabited table in her section.

It was her mother, Hojo, and Hojo's father Mr. Hiroshima.

Kagome walked over noting that Hojo's eyes were scanning her body.

"Hello Kagome, why don't you take the night off and spend some time with us?" Her mother asked her.

"No thank you." Kagome said bitterly.

"What's wrong, my son giving you a run for your money?" Mr. Hiroshima asked her.

"Can I take your order please?" Kagome bit back.

They ordered wine and Kagome brought it back to them pouring into their glasses.

"Hey babe, are you for dessert?" Hojo asked her.

That was the last straw. Kagome picked up the glass of red wine she had just poured and threw it in Hojo's face.

"That's it! I'm sick of you Hojo! Find someone else to date!" Kagome told him.

"Kagome! While you live in my house you will do as I say now apologize to **your** boyfriend." Kagome's mother ordered her.

"No, if that's how it's going to be then I'm moving out. Screw you Hojo!" Kagome bit back and then stormed into the back.

"Are you okay Kagome?" A waitress came back and asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Kagome sighed.

"They left but the four business men are still out there." She told her shyly.

"Thanks Mina." Kagome replied, smiling at her friend.

She walked back out to the chatting business men.

"Is there something else I can get you?" Kagome asked them as cheerfully as possible.

"May I ask you something?" One of the men asked her.

"Of course." Kagome replied.

"I have a daughter and inter business dating is pushed. Is it really that bad?" He asked her.

"Well, it depends. I happened to get a complete jackass, excuse my language, but some couples are happy together." Kagome sighed.

"Well thank you, and no that's it but here, take this. It should help." The business man told her, laying a hundred dollar tip down on the table.

The other three men did the same for an accumulated total of four hundred dollars for a tip. Kagome thanked then gratefully and waited them leave. She started to clean off their table when Mina showed up behind her.

"That was good Kagome. Are you up for working tonight or do you want me to cover your section?" Mina asked her.

"No Mina, it's alright. I need the money, now more than ever." Kagome laughed.

The people started to flood in and Kagome was kept busy until everything died down around twelve forty, twenty minutes till closing.

"Hey Kagome." One of the other waitresses called, turning on a good dancing beat.

"Nice Laurel!" Kagome yelled back, starting to dance around as she cleaned her tables.

It was nearing one in the morning and the workers were sitting around counting their tips.

"How much Kagome, three fifty over here." Laurel asked her.

"Eight ninety." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Hey Kagome, do you need a place to stay tonight?" Mina asked her.

"Not tonight, I'm going to go and pack my stuff and perhaps tomorrow I'll need it if I can't find an apartment tomorrow." Kagome replied.

They closed up the restaurant and Kagome started home. She knew her mother was going to be up.

She opened the door and saw all her stuff packed and standing by the door.

"I can not believe you Kagome. How could you make me look so bad and make yourself look so ignorant?" Her mother demanded.

"Whatever mom, you're his lap dog. A booty call in the office and that's it." Kagome replied to her mother, checking to make sure everything was packed.

"You are not allowed back in this house ever again Kagome." Kagome's mother yelled at her.

"Good! I just hope you don't push Souta away like you have me." Kagome yelled back.

Her mother backhanded her.

"Get out!" Her mother yelled.

But Kagome was already gone. She had her sole two packs and walked to the nearest, cheap, overnight motel and checked in for the low price of seventy dollars. She opened the door to her room and fell on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
